wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The new racers in town
'''The new racers in town '''is a fanfic written by Little miss sweets that talks about her fan characters Rumbellah,ButterfingerZ,Borovnika and Orea and how they spent some of their first days in Sugar Rush. It will have cameos from different OC's that were mady by Wreck-ItEve105 , though the creator will have to ask for the use first. Protagonists *Rumbellah Popperah *Orea Chocomunch *Borovnika Sugerplum *ButterfingerZ DipperstickZ Others *Mostly OC's and the racers from the movie. Chapter 1 "This whole update thing is making me really nervous!" Sticky said as she shaked a bit. "Scaredy cat.." Torvald crossed her arms as she looked at her younger....cousin? Nevermind that now, it was that time of the year that Sugar Rush got an upgrade. This time however it was another bunch of Palette swaps, nothing special. "I do hope they will join our palette swap club!" Nougetsia clapped her hands. "I know right? We could use some new members!" Citrusella added, the two girls just kept on giggling. "Hush you two!" Torvald shouted at Nougetsia and Citrusella who wen't quiet as soon as Torvald snapped at them. "I think it's happening guys!" Sticky said as she looked at the cotton candy sky that wen't black. "This is gonna hurt!" Nougetsia said as she flew up in the sky. Since this was an upgrade, of course there were going to be some graphical changes. However the game would probably just look more HD. After some time the game was done with updating and the racers woke up, lying on the ground. "Hey look guys!" Nougetsia said as she touched her winter flap hat. "The wool on my hat is now cotton candy!" Nougetsia giggled. "Big woop." Torvald grumbled. Suddenly, Torvald felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around seeing a new face, it was another palette swap of Adorabeezle Winterpop, however her colors where much more brown and white. "Heyo!" The recolor waved. "Name's Orea Chocomunch! Who are you?" the palette swap asked. Chapter 2 "It's nice to see another Adorabeezle palette swap around." Nougetsia glanced at Orea, who was skipping right by her. "I'd say something but i don't know a single thingy about this Adorabeezling Winterpoppy person." Orea smiled. "Oh i see. Well how should i explain this." Nougetsia started. "You see, both you and me share a body of the same person, our colors are just different! Thus giving us the name palette swap!" Nougetsia explained to the oreo themed racer. "Oh, i see!" Orea giggled, really she didn't even listen to what Nougetsia was saying. However she didn't wanna hurt Nougetsia's feelings either. "So Orea!" Citrusella joined the conversation. "Where is your kart?" She asked. "You mean the sweet muncher? I dunno." Orea giggled, the four palette swaps realized that Orea may not be as smart as the others, however she was pretty nice when it comes to personality. "It's probably at the finish line." Nougetsia answered. "What's a finish line?" Orea asked confusedly. Meanwhile, at the stands section of the game. There where three new racers hiding behind one of the stands. "I say we jump in our karts and make a run for it!" the brown Swizzle palette swap said. "They're gonna spot us anyway ButterfingerZ!" The teal Crumbelina scolded. "How about we just use this smoke bomb?" the purple Minty added. Vanellope was confused, why where there four new karts? A week ago there where just three and now four!? Did Turbo really mess the game up when he invaded it? Must beso. "Alright guys, seems we are missing a few racers!" Vanellope said from her grandstand. "Who cares? They are just palette swaps!" Minty yelled. She was quite fond of the palette swaps, but it mostly had to do with how egotistical she was. "As long as i'm the ruler here there will be no rude comments as this one Mints!" Vanellope yelled back. After some minutes the palette swaps showed up. "Hey guys!" Vanellope noticed Orea. "Who's that?" She asked. "Oh that's Orea!" Sticky replied. "She's the new recolor..." Torvald added. "Sweet, a new racer! Tell me Orea, where is your kart?" Vanellope smiled. "Right over there!" Orea pointed to a recolored kart that was made from the Kernel's base. "Wait a minute, if that's your kart...then!" Before Vanellope could finish some sort of a smoke came out of nowhere and enveloped the whole place, you couldn't see anything! After some time the smoke went away. However the three of the karts that were previously there were missing. "What's going on?" Vanellope shook her head. Category:Little miss sweets' fan fictions